


Tell the Truth

by slowmo_waitwot



Series: Song Based Fanfics [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Love, Popstar!Gavin, Rapper!Michael, sad??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Tell the Truth by Jussie Smollett. </p><p>Used lyrics the story belong to Empire, and JussieI Smollett. I don't own them. </p><p>"..Gavin was fed up with stardom. It was great for the first few months, now he felt like he was dying with every song he had to sing.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell the Truth

Gavin was fed up with stardom. It was great for the first few months, now he felt like he was dying with every song he had to sing.  
Every song he didn't write.  
Michael made things different, made things bear able.  
They had been friends, touring together. Though they were in different genres of music (Gavin was pop and some rock, Michael was a rapping machine), they had a successful friendship.  
Even with Michael yelling at Gavin most of the time, and Gavin being an annoying prick. 

But in the end, he loved Michael.  
He told him one drunken night. Slurred out his love for the angry rapper.   
Michael didn't return the feelings. Said that he wasn't gay, never would be.

So, Gavin dedicated his next song to him, and sang it to the world.  
Sang it to him, on stage.

"Tell the truth.. Tell the truth...Tell the truth...   
Everyone has a closet.. in the night, they wear disguises.. in the dark, they hid from the truth.. in the end, they lie to you."

Michael ran off stage, and quit touring with Gavin.  
Stopped their friendship, what they could have been, and Gavin was broke.

He could never recover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are super sweet!


End file.
